I Still Love You
by GleeSamQuinnForever
Summary: Its the end of semester and when Sam finds something, can he find Quinn and make things right before it's too late? Frabrevans one-shot  - please review xx :


**Quinn's POV**

It was the end of semester before we had two weeks holidays, I made my way to glee club at the end of the day, this used to be my favourite part of the day but now I have to see Sam and Mercedes walking around kissing each other and holding hands while singing together. I just couldn't take it, what I did to Sam last year was bad and I know that, but I also know that it was the biggest mistake of my life, I still love Sam and right now it seems like I always will.

I entered the choir room to see something that surprised me, Sam and Mercedes were not sitting together like usual and they both looked angry. I decided to not get my hopes up just in case they weren't actually broken up but I couldn't help notice it certainly looked like it.

I took a seat next to Rachel, we had actually become pretty close friends over the last month or so. I talked with her but I couldn't take my eyes off Sam, he looked so hurt, I know he would look like that if he went through a break up, but if he did there was definitely more to it, something Mercedes did. I was snapped back to reality by Rachel almost yelling while accusing me of not listening to her, she waited for what I had to say for myself but I was saved as Mr Shue entered the room catching everyone's attention, including Rachel's.

Mr Shue was talking about some old musician, but I wasn't listening, I wanted Sam so bad and I knew there was probably no chance of getting him, so I decided to write down my feelings in a letter to him, you know one of those notes you write just to get your feeling out and then you throw it away? yeah thats what I was doing.

I finally finished my letter, it was short but heartfelt and I instantly screwed it up and shoved it in my folder, I then listened to what Mr Shue was saying for about the last minute, it was basically goodbyes and he reminded us of our tradition.

You see in glee club, at the end of a semester or year we wouldn't just say goodbye like normal people, we would go up to everyone one by one and we would say around a minutes worth goodbye and yes this meant it took everyone about 15 minutes to get out and instead of talking we would do something the other person liked. The time finally came and Mr Shue dismissed us we all began our farewells.

This is how mine went:

I danced with Mike

I played with Britney's stuffed unicorn

I stuck gold stars all over the board with Rachel

I did a signature cheer with Santana that was kind of like a handshake

I did the 'Single Ladies' dance with Kurt

I was picked up by Finn, as he was showing the girls what the world was like from his 'tall' perspective

I played the piano, more Tina playing with Tina

I picked out bow ties with Blaine

I listened to Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye with Puck because it is his favourite song

I ate tater tots with Mercedes, because she loves them

I looked at a catalogue for fingerless gloves with Artie

I watched a scene _Singin' in the Rain_ from 1952 with Mr Shue, as it is his favourite movie

Everyone left as soon as they had said all their goodbyes, but I still had one more. Sam.

I glanced over in his direction to see him already staring at me, I smiled and he smiled back. It was only us and Rachel and Kurt in the room, I walked over to him and was unsure at first what to do, I tried to talk but he stopped me, he walked over to the chairs and sat down, Rachel and Kurt said goodbye to us and then left. I looked back to Sam and then I began,

"So you looked really hurt before, is something wrong?"

"Uhh.. yeah Mercedes and I broke up" I tried to look sorry for him, but I was secretly happy, "Umm she cheated on me with Shane" This time I really was sorry,

"I am so sorry Sam, that must have really hurt you"

"Thanks, but anyway Quinn, I saved your goodbye till last, I know that we haven't really gotten over our past relationship even though we tried to be friends, but I really actually do want to be friends, we were friends before we were an item, so I think it would be great" He finished with a grin,

"I would really like that Sam" I answered, I smiled and hugged him, at first he was stiff but then he relaxed into it, as I pulled back I kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye, I then turned and waled out the door. As I was turning the corner down the hall, I thought I heard Sam call my name, but I decided it was my imagination.

**Sam's POV**

As she pulled back she kissed my cheek, I started to blush, even though I tried my hardest not to, she said goodbye and I said the same back. She then turned and walked out the door, while she walked I had a sudden feeling of loss, just like the time we broke up, it was like that was our break up and we had finally said our goodbyes, but now I was taken back to the moment we split up and I suddenly wanted her back. I realised that I was still in love with Quinn and now that Mercedes and I had broken up, I had to have her.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I notices Quinn reach the door and leave, I then noticed a scrunched up piece of paper on the floor, I walked over and picked it up, I reconised Quinn's handwriting,

"Quinn! you dropped something" I called after her, but there was no response.

I froze when I saw the first line,

_Dear Sam,_

_I know that we had a pretty messy break up and I don't think that either of us really ever got closure, but I don't think it matters for me because even if we did end everything and become good friends, I would still be feeling like I do now... In love. Sam I love you and I always have, I know that I didn't say that nearly enough during our relationship, but I guess it's true, you never know what you had until it's gone._

_Oel ngati kameie _

_Love Always,_

_Quinn xx_

My heart was beating so hard against my chest I thought it was going to burst. I quickly ran out of the room, desperate to find Quinn and tell her I still love her. The school hallways are empty, so I run to the parking lot and to my relief there Quinn is about to get in her car, I called out to her and she turned around with a confused look on her face.

I finally reached her car and I was out of breath from running, so I just held up the note, she looked at it for a few seconds before realising what it was, her face instantly went red and she looked down at her feet. I gave it to her and I asked her to explain it. She then began,

"I started to write these letters after our break up, all confessing my feelings for you. I wrote them all in the summer and for the last couple of months .. but I never gave them to you because I was afraid..

"Quinn..." I began but I was cut off by her starting to talk again, she began to cry, but she continued,

"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, I know I hurt you so bad, but back then I was afraid to be vulnerable and I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. I know it doesn't matter now after what I did, but I thought you should know. This is how i've spent my senior year Sam, wanting you... I was just too scared to admit it.

"Quinn, It's ok. What you did with Finn .. it's okay" I told her,

" It's not, it cant be, its too much to forgive" She argued,

" Well .. too bad, because I forgive you" I said in response,

" You cant" she whispered while still crying,

" I just did, so you're gonna just have to deal with it. I am the guy for you Quinn Fabray"

I stepped forward and kissed her, as soon as our lips met all my feelings for her came rushing back, we pulled away from each other after a few seconds,

"Oel ngati kameie" I said smiling,

She giggled, "Oel ngati kameie"


End file.
